Deadpool vs Death The Kid
Description Marvel vs Soul Eater! Who is gonna win this DEATH BATTLE! Will the red-clad merc finally die, or the son of the grim reaper? Interlude B:Death The Kid, son of Lord Death Y: And Deadpool, The Merc with a Mouth! Y: She's Blake Belladonna and I'm Yang Xiao Long! B:And it's our job to analyze there weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Deadpool (cues 8-bit Deadpool theme from MvC3) B: Yang? Y: Yes, Kit-Cat? B: Did you board it up? Y: Board up what? B: You know damn well what I'm talking about Y: Ooooooooooh, the fourth wa- *shotgun blast* DP: Hello again~ Both: GOD DAMMIT!! D: D'awww, I missed you too, guys B: Anyways, B: Wade Winston Wilson was a mercenary looking to become the next greatest superhero, unfortunately, he was diagnosed with cancer before he could follow this dream DP: UNITL, I got enrolled in the Weapon X facility, place was a sh*tshow, lemme tell you that much Y: If you mean sh*tshow you mean being tortured, experimented on, and soooooooo much more B: Yang, we get it D: Most of you already know my back-story, so we won't go through that B: One of Deadpool's strongest abilities is his insane healing factor, but there's a twist to it, if all of Deadpool's cells are destroyed, then Deadpool is gone for good. Y: And hes also a pro at shattering the fourth wall, if you couldn't tell B: He also has a plethora of weapons to choose from like- D: Katanas, Uzis, Grenades, Teleportaion Belt, anything, and I mean ANYTHING!!! B: Wade... D: Yeeeeeesssss~ B: We get it B:Wade is a skilled fighter, marksman, and- D: An expert of things that go BOOM! Y: ... Deadpool also has a carbonadium sword, which he used to kill Wolverine B: carbonadium is a fictional alloy that nullifies healing factors, in other words, Deadpool cheated DP: Well, how else was I- Both: SHUT UP WADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DP: *sniffles* Fine... words hurt you know *fake cries* DP: Anyways....lets see my competition! Death The Kid (cue "Resonance") B: Centuries after the kishin Asura was sealed away, Lord Death attempted to make a child from his very being, and thus, made Death The Kid. (music abruptly stops) DP: WAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWOOOOOOOOOAH, your'e telling me, that my sexy as fu- B: Wade, this is a different death we're talking about D: oh, OK :3 (music continues) Y: Anywayyyyyyyyyyyyys, Death The Kid is a shinigami, or a Grim Reaper, B: Kid is a gun meister, and his weapons, the Thompson sisters Liz and Patty B: Unlike regular guns, Liz and Patti don't fire bullets, they fire compressed soul wavelengths Y: Better than that he fires them with his F*CKING PINKIES, now that's badass B: Not only that but he can fly at break-neck speeds on his skateboard, Beelzebub B: Kid, also has a healing factor that will allow him to heal from any mortal wounds Y: Kid's greatest downfall, is his obsession with symmetry B: Kid will sometimes faint, or spit blood if he sees something asymmetrical Y: But most of the time, that doesn't take away from his sheer badassery (cue Soul Eater episode 6 clip "oops, my finger slipped") Pre-Fight B: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's settle this debate once and for all! DP:IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Y: DAMMIT WADE!!! Fight! Deadpool is twirling his guns in his hands Deadpool: This is so f*cking boring! He then pulls out his phone Deadpool: Cat vids it is! After 15 seconds of watching cat vids, it cuts to another rooftop Liz: This is the guy? Kid: Apparently, he doesn't seem like much of a threat Kid: Liz, Patti Liz and Patti: RIGHT They turn into pistols and go into his hands It cuts back to Deadpool, and he notices Kid (Cue "Exo - Brandon Yates") He hears him whistle and Kid jumps on Beelzebub Deadpool: Well you know what time it is The camera goes split-screen to both of them FIGHT!! Deadpool says with the announcer Kid fires at Wade and he dodges all of them Deadpool: IT'S SHOWTIME, B*TCHES He says as he pulls out twin uzis Deadpool unleashes a barrage of bullets on Kid, he dodges all of them Deadpool: Wow, you're fast Kid then fires at Wade, and he dodges as well Kid then hops on Beelzebub, and flies off Deadpool: HEY, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET He then pulls out an RPG and aims at Kid Deadpool: TIME FOR A ROCKET FILLED WITH WHOOP-ASS Kid: This guy's insane! Deadpool fires and Kid moves out of the way, but the missile comes back and knocks him off of Beelzebub Deadpool: LET'S DO THIS!! Deadpool jumps in the air and kicks Kid down onto a rooftop Deadpool: Check this rad air, brah! Kid: Damn, he's strong Patti: *chuckles* Kid: Patti, no Patti: Patti yes! Kid gets up and shoots wade through the face Kid: Where's his soul? Liz: Maybe he doesn't have one Kid: Oh, thats bullsh- Deadpool gets up and somersault kicks him in the jaw Kid: How!? Deadpool: Good ol' regeneration Kid then fires again, but Wade blocks it with his swords Deadpool: Try not to suck! Kid fires a barrage of wavelengths, Wade blocks all of them and attempts decapitate kid Kid blocks it with his two guns Liz: KID WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!? Kid: Oh, shut up Liz, you're fine The two combatants break away Kid fires again, and Wade blocks the projectiles Deadpool gets kicked back 27 feet Kid: Liz, Patti, Execution Mode Patti: YAY :3 Deadpool: That can't be good (Cue: "Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a nice dream") Kid: Try healing from this! Deadpool pulls out his carbonadium katana Deadpool: This baby has got me through a lot of situations Kid: Resonance rate at 45% Liz:69% Patti: 99% Liz and Patti: FIRE WHEN READY Kid: DEATH CANNON!!! Kid fires the Death Cannon (Misic stopd) Deadpool teleports behind Kid, but he doesn't notice Kid: *panting* Now, that's symmetrical Deadpool: Sayonara, motherf*cker Kid: Wha- Wade cuts of his head and he falls down Liz and Patti: KID!!! Wade teleports back to his apartment Deadpool: That was fun White and Yellow voice Box: YEAH IT WAS KO! Deadpool is back sitting on his couch eating pizza Liz and Patti are crying over Kid's grave 'Post Fight' Y: Ho-holy sh*t! THAT WAS AWESOME, SHOW IT AGAIN!!!! DP: Damn straight! B: This match was an even one, wile kid was suprisingly fast, Deadpool is so unpredictible, that even Taskmaster, who has the power to predict his opponents moves, couldn't predict him Y: And while the blast from the Death Cannon could have killed Wade, his teleportation came in handy DP: Should have used it while you could, Reaper Y: Looks like Death The Kid got a little a-HEAD of himself B: *sigh* The winner is Deadpool DP:YAY ME!!! Y: Next time on Death Battle ???: GET OVER HERE!!!!! ???:Release restraint on restrictions levels 3, 2, 1 Scorpion vs Alucard Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs. Soul Eater' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card